


The Icky!

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, But theres no sex, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fever, Flu, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Headaches, Headaches & Migraines, Illnesses, Its fine you're all furry, No Sex, No Smut, Nudity, Poor Sir Pentious feels icky, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sir Pentious Being Sir Pentious, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sir Pentious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whiny Snek Boi, just fluff and feels, migraines, non sexual nudity, tender lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Sir Pentious doesn't know what's going on with him. Ever since he went to bed late last night, he's suffered from a terrible headache and he can't seem to stop shivering. He feels dizzy, and completely drained. Honestly, he feels like crap. It's almost like he's-- wait a minute...He couldn't possibly be getting sick, could he?...Oh shit.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630153
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	The Icky!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hi everybody!!  
> I'm SUPER depressed! :D
> 
> aNyWaY, I hope you enjoy this piece of fluff. No smut, just the fluffy feelings that come along with taking care of someone you love while they're sick.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49551441997/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Banner created by me.)_  
( _All rights belong to the artists of Hazbin Hotel_.)

* * *

When you woke up in the middle of the night, your bed was vibrating. _Violently vibrating._ It disturbed you because as far as you are aware, your mattress does not have a vibrating feature so you are curious as to why your bed is shaking as if it were possessed.

"Hmmrow...?" You tiredly trill. "Whazzgoinon?"

 _"Hududududud."_ is what you receive as an answer.

"...I'm sorry, what?" You speak into the darkness, utterly confused as to what that means. Reaching over to your nightstand, you turn on a little dim lamp which provides just enough light for you to see in the nearby vicinity. You take your time and look around. Nothing is standing _around the bed_ , so that must mean whatever shaking it is _in the bed_ itself. Worriedly, you look to your left, and promptly frown. 

Well, _that's_ not good.

Sir Pentious, your boyfriend, is laying in bed shivering, swaddled in a bunch of thick blankets as his teeth violently chatters.

 _"Hudududududud."_ He repeats from before.

"Aw no, baby! Are you cold? Do you want me to help?"

He nods, his face barely visible from the giant mass of blankets he's swaddled in. Gosh, his eyes look so sad...

"Ok, I'll help. Let me just crawl inside some of those blankets with you-- body heat works best. Plus I'm all furry, so that's an added bonus." You explain, already swimming your way through the many comforters, sheets and blankets towards him. As soon as you are within reach, he greedily snatches you up into his arms and begins to curl himself around you. Somehow, your fuzzy little body provides so much more warmth than the all of the blankets that are piled on top of his scaly body-- probably because blankets are usually used to trap the heat that the body naturally expels... and since Sir Pentious does not give off much body heat, they don't provide much help. You, however, are naked and all furry, and give off a _lot_ of body heat, which he is currently soaking up like a sponge. You wrap your large, fluffy tail around him, also wrapping your legs around his waist like a giant hug. He sighs contentedly, and snuggles closer to you.

"Feel better?"

"Y-Yesss." He says, sounding slightly less chattery than before. 

"Good. I'll stay like this for the rest of the night with you. What happened baby?"

"I d-don't know. It'sss like I just walked into a freezer. It came on so fassst. I wassss just laying in bed, and I started shivering. I thought ssssome more blankets would help, ssso I got sssome more. I think I might be coming down with ssssomething..."

"I think you might be-- It also looks like you grabbed the whole linens closet."

"I think I did." He sheepishly chuckles, before pulling you closer. "You're ssso warm. It'ssss nice... I can almost fall back asleep like this."

You grin widely. "I can make it even better. Bury your face in the crook of my neck." You say, tilting your head to provide some more room for him. Curious as to how cuddling you can get even better, he does as you ask... and his eyes widen as you begin to purr, _loudly._ The sound is oddly calming, and it quickly begins to affect his entire body the longer you purr. He can feel his muscles relaxing, and his eyelids become heavier. 

"Ssssoooo pleassssant..."

You smile, continuing to purr while nuzzling him closer. "Go to sleep. I'll take care of you in the morning when we wake up."

* * *

When you wake up the next morning before Sir Pentious, you have no time to dawdle. You immediately hop out of bed and get dressed in a satin nightgown, and prepare to head to the kitchens to get everything you're going to need the moment Sir Pentious wakes up-- he's definitely coming down with something, because when you woke up he had the most snottiest snore you've ever heard. That, in combination with his shivering despite having a warm forehead, you're almost certain he has the flu or a cold. Sometime along those lines.

So, you're getting out the big guns! 

You're going to need chicken noodle soup, wet washcloths, medicine, a thermometer, and a _lot_ of kleenex.

As you head down the spiral staircase that leads into the kitchens, you can hear the many chefs cooking the entire manor's breakfast. However, upon your entry, all 20 staff members freeze. If you're in the kitchen, something is going on. You realize that they're staring at you when you can actually hear the click of the electric kettle being turned on to boil water. Turning your head over your shoulder, you raise an eyebrow at everyone's curious expressions.

"Lord Sir Pentious is sick."

The entire collective staff gasp-- dramatic lot, they are. You roll your eyes playfully. Gosh, it's like you're on some sort of drama on TV sometimes.

"He's got a flu or a cold or-- I swear if you any of you gasp I'm going to smack you with my slipper."

The staff giggle. They love to tease and rile up their mistress-- it adds a shine to their boring day. It's why they gasp dramatically, or do the wide, expressive faces they do when talking to you-- it's because it's silly, and it breaks up the dreary mood that often comes along with living in hell.

"Can one of you make some Chicken Noodle Soup really quick? Bring it up to our room, please. I also need some medicine, a thermometer, kleenex-- one of the big boxes, and a warm bowl of water with a couple washcloths. If you could put them all on a tray for me, I'd be very appreciative."

One of the cooks runs off to gather everything for you. As she prepares everything on a silver tray, you work on making some peppermint tea. Once that's done and poured into his favorite mug, you put it on the silver tray that the cook has prepared for you. It's all organized and holds everything you've asked for. You turn your head to thank her, and she bows her head respectively to you.

"The Lord's soup shall be finished in a moment. I will have it brought up to you."

"Thank you, darling! Just have them knock on the door and I'll let them in."

She bows her head and walks off to finish making the soup, while you pick up the tray and carefully carry it back to your room. Thankfully, you left the door open a crack so you can just push it right open, and swing it shut with your foot. As you walk over to Sir Pentious's bedside, you can see he's slowly beginning to wake up.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49551532357/in/dateposted-public/)

"Good morning."

"Good morning" He says, sounding entirely congested and nasally.

"Awww, baby... You sound horrible.."

"I _feel_ horrible. At leassst I'm warm..."

"Mmm, yes but you might have a fever. You were shivering last night as we cuddled but your forehead was really hot."

"Oh, really? Sssstrange..."

"Yes. I got you some stuff to make you feel better. Can you sit up for me?"

"Mmmm... I really don't want to..."

"But then how will you take your medicine and drink your tea?"

"You got me tea?" He says, sitting up straight almost immediately. You giggle and nod, offering him the peppermint tea in one hand and a couple of pills in the other. 

"Here. The meds will make you sleepy, but they'll make it easier for you to breathe. The peppermint is to help with the cold mainly, but it'll also help you swallow the pills if you have trouble."

He nods, and tosses his head back to swallow the meds. As you suspected he would, he chases them with the tea immediately, and sighs contentedly, before sassily saying;

"Thosssse pillssss are sssooo _bitter!"_

You chuckle softly. "Yeah, they are...but they work. My mom used to say 'the nastier it tastes, the more it'll help.'

"Your mother?" Sir Pentious asks, before taking another sip of tea.

"My adoptive mom. I never met my real parents. She found me in an alleyway when I was just a kitten, pick-pocketing people for money so I could get some food. She asked me if I had a mom and I said no. She said 'ok. I'll be your mom.' and we just kind of went from there. She's a kind woman-- tough as nails! I'm going to have to take you to meet her one day. She lives not too far from us." You chuckle. He sniffles and gives you a small little nod and an equally small little smile. You grin and move to fluff up his pillows behind him, allowing him to partially recline back a bit in a much more comfortable position. 

"My darling..." You coo, as you lovingly caress the side of his face. "My poor, sweet love.. why don't we take your temperature?"

He nods, and waits patiently as you pull out the thermometer out of it's protective casing. Hovering nearby, you ask him; "Lift your tongue for me?"

Doing as you ask, you place the thermometer underneath his tongue and wait for a few seconds. After the beep, you take out the thermometer. "Well! YOUR temperature is really high. You are definitely sick. Lay back on the bed for me, baby, like you're going to go to sleep on your back."

He reclines, and you take one of the wash cloths and soak it in the warm water. You wring it so it's not completely dripping, and place it upon his forehead once you're satisfied. He sighs contentedly at the relief it brings, and smiles up at you appreciatively. "I'd be misssserable without you..."

A light pink blush places itself upon your cheeks, showing even through your dark fur. "Oh, I just... I just don't want you to feel bad, love..."

His smile widens and he reaches up for you, placing his hand on your cheek so he can caress it lovingly. He hesitates for a second, but when you put your hands on top of his and lean into his touch, he bashfully smiles.

"I don't want you to get ssssick.." He admits.

"Darling, I've been alive in hell for hundred of years. I'm quite old, and have built an immunity to most diseases that exist here in hell. I have naturally strong immune system as it is. I could kiss you for hours and not get sick. Nothing you can do will pass germs to me."

"...A kiss does ssssound nice..." He admits shyly. You grin widely, and lean down to press a loving kiss onto his lips, purring happily. Just as you're about to deepen the kiss, there's a knock at the door. You pop up with a gentle exclaim of "Oh! Your soup!"

"You made me sssssoup, too?"

"I had the chefs do it, but yes."

 _"No one has ever been so kind to me before..."_ He says so softly that you **barely** hear it. Oh, your heart! How it aches for him! You swear right then, that you'll spoil him for the rest of your days.

You rush over to the door, and swing it open, taking the bowl from the maid with a thankful bow of your head. She bows her head in return and dismisses herself. Swinging the door closed with your tail, you turn and stride over to Sir Pentious, where he is in the process of weakly trying to sit up. After he manages to sit back up, he graciously takes the bowl from your hands, and pulls it onto his lap. Taking a hold of the spoon in the bowl, he begins brings it up to his lips to take a sip. As soon as the taste hits his tongue, he hums appreciatively.

"Thisssss is good! Thank you!"

"Your welcome, my love. After you've finished your soup, did you want me to start up a bath for you?"

"That ssssoundssss wonderful, yesss please."

"I can do that. Let me go get everything ready." You say, already running off to do just that.

After Sir Pentious finishes his soup, you help guide him to your private master bath and help him climb into the tub where you've already set everything up for him. The water is the perfect temperature for him, if his happy, relieved sigh is anything to go by. You took the time to put some herbs and oils that are safe and soothing for his scales, so that when he does choose to get out they'll be soothed and moisturized. Don't want itchy scales, now do we? 

"Do you want me to leave, or do you want me to sit with you?"

"...You could alwayssss join me... The tub issss large enough."

His offer surprises you, but pleasantly. You figured he'd want some space considering he's sick, but it's touching that he wants you nearby. In the tub, no less. Stripping off your satin nightgown, you toss it aside and climb into the tub, sitting at the other end. But when Sir Pentious whines and reaches for you with grabby hands, you chuckle, because apparently you're not close enough for his liking. You scoot your way down the tub, and sit next to him. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and holds you close to his body, lovingly nuzzling his cheek into the top of your hair. Both of you sigh happily, enjoying the peace and quiet you two so rarely get to share with each other. Usually, you're doing business meetings (Which Sir Pentious _always_ attends) or Sir Pentious is busy chasing the Egg Bois for being mischievous little snot-heads.

"I really am enjoying thisss." Sir Pentious says as his voice echos in the room, despite the quiet volume he spoke in. "It'sss nice to just relax with you."

"I agree, wholeheartedly."

"I'm ssssorry that you've had to baby me all day."

"Baby you? My love, I'm not _babying_ you, I'm _taking care of you._ There's a difference."

"Ah. Yesss, I keep... Uh, heh, I'm not.."

"You're not used to be touched with gentle hands. I know." You whisper softly. "I'm looking to change that." You say as you tilt your head and look up at him while reaching up to caress his cheek. 

He smiles down at you, and places a hand on top of your own while leaning into your touch.

"You've spent a lifetime being bullied and thrown around. I'm so sorry your existence has never been properly appreciated until now. I'll treat you right for the rest of my days. _I promise."_

Sir Pentious smiles, and tears begin to fill his eyes. He becomes fussy, trying to desperate wipe away his tears before they've even fallen. "Oh, sssstop being so ssssweet! I'm going to ugly cry, and that'sss not anything that anyone wantsss to see!"

You giggle, sitting up and moving to straddle him. You take a hold of his hands, and gently pry them away from his beautiful face, revealing his tears that have just started to fall. You tilt your head and smile softly, lean over, and then gently begin to kiss away every single one of his tears. He goes stock still in shock at the kind, soft gesture. Sensing he's not going to fight you on this, you gently move your hands to cup his cheeks, kissing every single tear away as more and more begin to fall. When you begin to stroke his cheeks with your thumbs, it seems to bring him back to reality, because his arms travel up your back before fully encasing you in a strong hug. He sniffles, and pulls away but only to wipe the little nasal holes in his face. His arms come back around you, and he pulls you into a passionate kiss-- one he uses to showcase his adoration for you. Parting his lips from yours, he presses his warm forehead against yours.

"I don't know what I'd do without you..." He softly admits.

"And I don't know what I'd do without _you."_ You reply.

He smiles, and opens his mouth to say something, but you hold up a hand to pause him. You sit there in silence for a moment, before pulling away and promptly sneezing off to the side. After sneezing, you look back up at Sir Pentious, who is grinning widely.

"Sssstrong immune system, huh?"

"Oh shut up." You giggle.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! I'm sorry it's not super long, I honestly just wanted to write something quick and fluffy. I DO want to apologize if this doesn't seem as detailed or as up to par as my other hazbin hotel works. I'm honestly using this as a distraction right now, to keep from overthinking. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please let me know in a comment below, or possibly by leaving a kudos. (I'll love you forever if you do. ♥)
> 
> -Mistress


End file.
